LivingWorld
by Lucith
Summary: There are rare cats that can be born into the clan, ones that can see what others cant. Ones that can peer into the spirit realm with ease, often called marked ones by the others in the clan. They are looked down upon by normal cats and are said to be demons from the Lower Realm... Each marked one has his/her own unique power, often related to traits of said cat.
1. Desc

There are rare cats that can be born into the clan, ones that can see what others cant. Ones that can peer into the spirit realm with ease, often called marked ones by the others in the clan. They are looked down upon by normal cats and are said to be demons from the Lower Realm... Each marked one has his/her own unique power, often related to traits of said cat. The clan often exiles these cats as soon as they find out these powers, but no one knows where they disappear to.

* * *

 **Haha, sorry about that, it wouldn't let me put the full desc originally so ill just settle for this~**


	2. Chapter 1

FogKit glanced around the nursery, his silver striped white pelt standing out in the brown and dusty area. His mother CedarLight was waiting near the entrance of the den for the ceremony to be called.

He sighed and sat down next to her, his long tail sweeping around behind him, causing a small cloud of dust to form. CedarLight snorted and began grooming him, placing a white paw on his tail to stop it from moving.

His fur fluffed up slightly when some she-kits started laughing at him. "A-alright, i'm clean now" he said edging away from his mother, forgetting that his tail was currently being held hostage. He slipped and fell backwards into the dirt. He glared up at his mother as if she had just tried to kill him.

"You're such a klutz" she said grinning, causing some warriors who were watching this to snicker.

He was about to retort something when the leader QuietStar yowled. He looked over at her, and padded to the gathering cats with his mother at his tail. He pushed past some apprentices to stand in the middle of the cats. QuietStar locked her blue gaze onto the kit.

"FogKit," she called "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as FogPaw. Your mentor will be RuneSplash. I hope RuneSplash will pass down all he knows on to you ." she stopped shifting her gaze to the tall warrior

"RuneSplash, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from AspenStripe, and you have shown yourself to be quick and useful in battle. You will be the mentor of FogPaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him" she said, sweeping her tail around to her other side.

FogPaw stepped towards his new mentor, touching noses with him before the rest of the clan started chanting his new name and congratulating him.

FogPaw lay in his new nest, eyelids growing heavy as he began to drift into sleep.

He opened his eyes, looking around the clearing where he woke up. His yellow eyes narrowing as he made out a dark shape approaching him "Hello?" he called out to the figure, who had started to run towards him. His ears flattened against his head as a harsh wind attempted to knock him to the ground. He stumbled backwards, gaze searching around to find the figure that was charging at him a moment before. Gone? He wondered before hearing a snarl, and turning to face it.

He scrambled backwards as the figure jumped at him, its eyes glowing yellow, and covered in black fur, he saw the look in its eyes, apologetic almost, before its teeth snapped around his neck.

He woke up, a yowl tearing from his throat causing several heads to shoot up and look at him in confusion and annoyance "FogPaw?" someone said from the den entrance he looked up to see RipplePaw standing there, tiredness clear on her face.

He pulled himself up off the nest, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt, muttering apologies to the other apprentices whom he had woke.

He slipped out of camp, following RipplePaw. The silver patches of her dark pelt glinting orange in the dawn light that filtered through the looming trees above.

When they reached the grassy area where the apprentices trained, he saw that his and RipplePaw's mentor had been waiting for them.

RuneSplash grinned standing up, blue eyes narrowing. "Time for training" he said, standing tall "Attack me with all you've got" He muttered getting into a defensive position.

* * *

 **Well, that was my first chapter~ its a little short but it'll have to do.**


	3. Chapter 2

The small she-cat wandered through the forest, searching for the source of the voices. She stopped and crouched down as she spotted several figures upwind of her. She peered through some ferns, watching as a white tom lunged forward, towards another tom, as two other figures stood there and observed.

Her brown fur fluffed up, hoping this wouldn't result in blood-shed; if it did though, she would intervene and hopefully end the fight before she herself got injured.

She hissed under her breath, realizing the massive size difference between the two cats, one large and muscular, while the other is lean and tall, though still considerable smaller than the other. ' _He's going to get crushed '_ she thought as the white tom headed for the mud colored one.

She had guessed their names by now, the smaller one was FogPaw and the bigger was RuneSplash, thanks to their comrades shouting at them.

Her eyes widened as FogPaw ducked under one of RuneSplash's paws as it swing out to try and hit him in the head. The small tom then lunged forward and hooked one of RuneSplash's back legs out from under him, causing the large tom to topple over. He quickly recovered and FogPaw lunged again, this time too slow to avoid RuneSplash's paw. FogPaw stumbled and in an instant RuneSplash was pinning him down, a paw held to the young toms throat.

She let out a slight growl without realizing and all the heads turned to look at her. _'Oops...well, I guess this is it. Goodbye world.'_ she thought, cursing under her breath "Who's there?" one of them called, staring straight at her.

She stood up "I forgot that I was supposed to complete a mission... but I guess this'll work." she muttered under her breath before stepping into the opening

"Whats your name?" RuneSplash growled, stepping off the small tom

"I think that is better left unsaid." she purred, tail waving in the air as the cats advanced on her.

"Then i guess you'll be a prisoner" one of the She-cats said, leaping on top of her and knocking her head into the ground, causing her vision to blur as her consciousness drifted away. The last she saw was one of the cats looking down at her, with bright yellow eyes flecked with blue.


End file.
